Five Years later
by Aeris3
Summary: Ranma leaves, Ranma comes back. Yatta, yatta, yatta. R&A junk. XD


yvSM=0;yvVP=1;yvVPU='http://profiles.yahoo.com/shampoos_catcafe';var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

'Five Years Later' 

I do not own Ranma ½ or the characters it is © Viz Video®. This story is set five years after the original show. Nanee is pronounced Nan-knee.

She walked down the hall, as empty as it was. It was filled with memories, both good and bad. Sounds of laughter and happiness from the years past. She stood there and cried.She ruined all the good times and brought bad, but that was all in the past. What could she do now? She drove him off. After all he did for her, she didn't think she was happy. Now she realized what she did, five years later.-What could life have been like? - 

-Stupid Akane! She has to drive every body off. First it was Royga. God knows where he is now. Then it was what's his face. Then, then me…- Ranma though. -But, but why? Why Akane? Why? Maybe she's changed. -

"So did ya hear Akane? Ranma's back." Nabiki said at dinner that night. She had come to visit from collage. Kusmie, her husband Dr. Tofu and their daughter Nanee lived in the dojo with Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saltomie.

After Nabiki said what she said she just sat they're finishing her tea whit that annoying grin on her face.

"What do you mean Ranma's back Auntie Nabiki? Who is Ranma?" Nanee said.

"What? They never told you about him? WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nabiki was laughing so hard she spat out her tea.

"What's so funny?" Nanee asked, 

"He's just an old friend, right Mr. Saltomie?" Kusmie said.

"Rrrrrrraaaaannnnnmmmmaaaaaa poor Rrrrrrraaaaaaaannnnnnnmmmmmmmmaaaaa" Soun Tendo was crying.

"Well Nanee you see it's a little more completed then that. Ranma is Akane's old fiancée. She drove him off." Mr. Saltomie said. 

SPLASH!!! Akane pored a bucket of cold water on him. "How dare you! You old hag, you could have said he is YOUR SON!" 

"MerMaaLAalacamapoocgdhnsakm…" He said now he was holding up signs some for no reason at all. 'I wonder how he is.' 'I thought those where suppose to be **PILL** shaped' 'Hello there some one else's wife' 'this is my true nature' 'What's going on?'… well you get the idea.

"What is he doing?" Nabiki asked. 

SPLASH!! "Snap out of is Saltomie!" Soun said at the top of his lungs. 

"Well you said he's back Nabiki. Where is he?" Kusmie asked.

"Well, last I heard he was just wondering around Nerma. Shampoo said he didn't look too much different. Maybe stronger, taller and that's about the last difference. But, Shampoo said that he seamed lost. You know with out a cause, with out a dream, with out, love." Nabiki said she seamed far away, as the others. "And according to the Kuno's he got rid of his curse.Don't ask me why they knew that…" Nabiki finished. 

"Okay, why should I care if he's back." Akane said half heartedly.

"Oh give up the act Akane." Nabiki snapped. "You lost something great and you know it. Just admit it." Everyone stared at Nabiki. They all knew it was true. 

"Nabiki!" Kusmie said with shock. 

"Oh come on Kusmie. Give a rest, you said it your self." Nabiki said with a smirk on her face. She would never speak without thinking; it's just not Nabiki. 

"Is that true Kusmie?" Akane asked doing the blue oar thing. 

"Err, yes." Kusmie said. For once Kusmie didn't look too happy.

***

In the other side of Nerma we follow Ranma. Down the streets, winding, turning, just going nowhere in particular. Ranma finds himself standing still. The wind is blowing his pig tale back and forth. The Dojo. My home. Ranma though standing there puzzled. Should he go in, or shouldn't he. Her voice still ringing in his mind. _"I Hate you! Go away. My wedding ruined bye your 'Kawaii' fiancées! I didn't even want to marry you. God knows if I had a choice I'd send you flying to America!" _Maybe I should just go flying to America and make her happy. Why should I come back? She hates me, `simple as that. But maybe… no. What am I thinking Good bye Akane for ever. Good bye my love. Ranma wiped a tear from his eye and spun around on his heal finding himself face to face with Nabiki. 

"Nabiki." Ranma said flatly. No joy. No sorrow. 

"Well good to have you back Ranma-Kun. Why don't you come in we've been talking about you." 

"What?…" 

***

"My Ranma. Oh I miss you. Come back to me." Akane said to no one. Maybe herself. She cried to herself everyday. Her heart filled with sorrow and hate. She wanted to kill herself sometimes and even tried but always failed. Oh what did I do? She got up and made her way to the dojo.

***

"do you want Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"Why Ranma? We just want you back. And besides Akane is heart broken." Nabiki stated.

"Is this true or do you just want more pictures?" 

"Ranma would I lie to you?" 

"…" 

"Well Akane is going nuts and I'm not going to let her do something she'd regret. Eater she gets help now or she may kill her self. I think the only way to help her is by you coming back." 

"Kill herself?" Ranma said blankly. 

"That's right Ranma. Don't you realize how much she loves you? Or are you _that_ blind?" Ranma didn't do anything. 

"Fine so we are in agreement then?"

***

Akane is getting stronger day by day. She concentrates on Marical Arts more then most things these days. It's all she has left of her Ranma.

"Your cute you know when you smile." A voice said behind her. 

"R-Ranma?" Akane stammered out.

"Yes, it's been a long time Akane-Chan."

"But, but why did you come back?" 

"Well it is said one can never return home, but I though I'd give it a try." 

"No, really Ranma why?"

"Well because I like ya a lot. And I couldn't stand to be apart from you and Nabiki found me outside and told I come in or I die. But I was planning to come in away." __

"Oh, Ranma." She said as she hugged him.

"It's been to long." Ranma said and hugged her back.

"So this is Ranma Auntie Nabiki?" Nanee said as she watched the two hug.

"Yep." *Flash* "Kuno will like this shot." Nabiki said as she and Nanee left the two alone. 

~Fin~

Hoped you liked it. I know it wasn't much of an ending, but okay. 

geovisit();


End file.
